vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alakazam
|-|Abra= |-|Kadabra= |-|Alakazam= |-|Mega Alakazam= Summary Alakazam is a Psychic-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Kadabra when traded. It is the final form of Abra. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Alakazam using the Alakazite. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | High 6-C | At least High 6-C, Likely High 6-A Name: Alakazam Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies, but most are Male Age: Unknown Classification: Psychic-type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Status Effect Inducement (Can decrease the target's accuracy, Can make the opponent get confused, Can disable one of their opponent's attacks, Can remove resistance to psychic attacks, Can lower the power of special attacks), Teleportation of itself and others, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Forcefield, Can form blades with his psychic power, Healing, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Precognition, Resistance to Fighting Type Attacks and Psychic Attacks | All wild abilities, Can send a pshychic wave at it's opponent, Poison Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can change the weather to sunny and summon rain), Power Nullification (Taunt makes the opponent unable to use Status Effect Inducement), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Rage Power, Friendship Empowerment, Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Can prevent the opponent from using the same attack twice in a row, Gets more powerful when he is burning, poisoned or paralyzed, Can fall asleep, which will heal him and cure him from Status Effect, Love Manipulation (Only works on the opposite gender), Can steal items while attacking, Sound Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can "draw power from nature"), Electricity Manipulation, Can prevent the opponent from using items, Can cause paralysis, Can copy his foe's stat changes, While the enemy is asleep, Alakazam can steal his health and add it to his own, Plant Manipulation, Can fight while he's asleep, Can create a decoy to recieve the opponent's attack, Can create a room in which the slower of the two characters will move faster, Light Manipulation, Can make his opponent lose focus on the battle | All abilities he had in trained form, but far more powerful Attack Potency: Small City level (Should be comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss) | Large Island level+ (Comparable to Charizard) | At least Large Island level+, Likely Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Mega Charizard) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Can react to the Seismic Toss) | Sub-Relativistic (Superior to a wild Alakazam and comparable to Charizard | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Mega Charizard) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class EJ | At least Class EJ, Likely Class NJ Durability: Small City level (Can survive a Seismic Toss) | Large Island level+ (Can take hits from other fully evolved Pokémon, like Charizard) | At least Large Island level+, Likely Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Mega Charizard) Stamina: Likely High | Higher | Higher Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Two spoons | Varies | Alakazite Intelligence: Genius (Has an IQ of 5,000, to put this in perspective, the person with the higher IQ in the entire world only had an IQ of 300) | Genius (Just as smart as before, has combat training and experience) | Same as before Weaknesses: Weak to Bug Type, Ghost Type and Dark Type attacks | If he uses Hyper Beam or Giga Impact, he will waste so much energy that he will have to rest for a short amount of time, which will leave him open to attacks, Swagger will increase his opponent's power Key: Wild | Trained | Mega Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Poison Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Healing Users Category:Love Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Plant Users Category:Light Users Category:Hax Category:Geniuses Category:Card Game Characters